Many mobile devices are capable of retrieving and storing conversations and threads from email servers over a wireless network. Updating a conversation or thread on a mobile device can often be slow due to the transfer capabilities of wireless networks and expensive due to costs associated with transferring data over wireless networks.
One way to update one or more conversations or message threads on a mobile device is to transfer entire conversations to the mobile device even if only a subset of the messages in the conversations are new. Transferring entire conversations increases the time it takes to for a mobile device to receive updates, uses a large amount of bandwidth and decreases the battery life of the mobile device.
Furthermore, to update a list of conversations, a mobile device typically sends an update request for each conversation in the list resulting in an inefficient use of battery power and bandwidth.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide more efficient systems and methods for updating conversations on intermittently connected mobile email clients.